


The Blind Spot

by royaldream



Category: The Concordia Galaxy Saga, The Sovereign Series
Genre: Crossover, also you've been warned, because I alpha read this cannon series, i tried not to., there might be minor spoilers, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldream/pseuds/royaldream
Summary: Calla Greeran is from Earth. She's never experienced any sort of magic, until the day she accidentally wanders into a portal that sends her to an alien planet. Calla is in awe, the Ismattureans just want rid of her, but something they all have in common is the need for answers. How did Calla get there? What does this mean for the future of both of their planets?





	The Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic, and I hope I improve as time goes on!

###  **Calla**

 

It was a normal day. A normal, ordinary, nothing out of the blue day. At least, that’s what I told myself. I told myself that it was a dream. I told myself that being whisked away to an alien planet never happened. Of course, I wasn’t  _ fooling _ myself. I was simply prolonging the imminent feelings of shock and awe that would resurface if I acknowledged that it had been real. 

 

You know how sometimes when people experience something out of the ordinary, they say it was all a blur? Not for me. I remember every single detail of that day until I met the Queen -- so, I remember the morning. I remember everything down to the eye color of the Ismatturean queen who let me spend a day on her planet before she wiped my memory and sent me home.  Yeah, the memory spell didn’t go as planned. I’m honestly not sure if it was intentional or not. The guys from Earth who took up permanent residency on the gorgeous planet said that the first time they met the Queen, she had their memories wiped too. Obviously, that was a failure, because they now live there full time, and one of them even has an Ismatturean girlfriend. 

 

Ismattur. That’s the name of the planet I accidentally adventured to. I guess I’ll just start from the beginning. It’s not a long story, but as I said, I remember everything, up to a certain point.

 

I was walking along the path to the dining hall one morning around 9 like I usually do. The sun was bright, the grass was dewy, and my feet were already sore. I took a shortcut that a friend had told me about, figuring the faster I got to my destination, the more time I would have to eat before the day started and I had to get to class. One of the perks of such a rural campus was that most of the classes were spread out and my schedule was light due to the fact that everyone had to walk or bike, but mealtimes were chaos, and I liked to go after the breakfast rush and before the lunch rush. 

 

I felt like I was being watched, and decided that it didn’t matter that when girls stray from a path in horror movies they get murdered by serial killers, and decided to investigate. That's when I saw it. A glowing purple and silver orb thing inside a tangle of branches. The portal. Now, at first glance, I didn’t immediately jump to the conclusion “portal”. I was more like what the hell is this and why is it in the woods of my college campus?  Later on, it would be questioned as to why I could even see it in the first place. 

 

So, I did what any stupid girl would do, completely knowing that it could possibly be a door to my doom, and I stepped inside. I landed on the ground in a small clearing full of flowers and grass. There didn’t seem to be any way out. I stood, gathering my dignity, and started walking around. Again, I don’t know why I decided that this was a good idea. I just  _ did _ it. After an hour or so, I began to realize the consequences of my stupid decision, and instead of walking, I ran. But everywhere I turned looked the same. 

 

Then I heard the voices. Laughter. 

 

“Hello?” I called, hoping that the laughing people would hear me. “Please, is anyone there?” 

 

Footsteps, more laughter, the sound of boys fooling around, and then they appeared in front of me. 

 

“Oh clek,” the first boy said, looking at the other, who looked at me intently and then shrugged. 

 

“Thank God, I’ve been wandering around here for hours, I don’t know where I am. I was on my way to class and I found this- this glowing bunch of TREES and then I stepped through it, I don’t know why I did that and I landed here and I haven’t been able to find a way out of this stupid clearing and -” the second boy, with white hair, cut me off. 

 

“You’re Calla. I’m Dax. Nice to meet you, all that jazz. I’ve been expecting you. Follow me to the castle, the Queen will need to speak with you.” he said. 

 

“Wow, I would pretend to be surprised but at this point, why bother? This  _ girl  _ is the reason we’ve been wandering around in the woods annoying the Exis for 3 hours when I could have been hanging out with S?” the first boy said, glaring at Dax before turning to me and sighing. “I’m Ryke, I’m annoyed, I want to see my girlfriend. Nice to meet you, okay bye!” 

 

Then he ran off and left me with the white haired boy, who grinned at me, shrugging indifferently, before gesturing to follow him. At first, I tried to observe my surroundings as we walked, but it made me dizzy and everything started to blend together. I quickly learned to pay specific attention to my footsteps and to ignore everything else. 

 

We passed through a town, where magic was present everywhere. There were merchants and students and armed guards. I assumed they were there because of the royalty indicated earlier, and I was correct. When we finally reached the palace, I stopped in front of it, jaw dropped in awe and was greeted by a chuckle. 

 

“So, you think my palace is pretty, huh?” A girl of about 18 or 19 appeared before me, eyes twinkling with curiosity as she studied me. 

 

“I-I uh, yeah! Yep. Yes! It’s beautiful. But.. I don’t understand. Where am I?” I asked, and she smiled at me, beckoning for me to come forward and follow her inside. Clearly, I didn’t have a choice, because I was already this far, and how could I turn back?

 

“This is Ismattur. It’s a planet in the Eina solar system, and you are the first Earthling I’ve ever met who could access the portal without my blood. So, care to explain who you are, and what you’re doing here?” she asked, placing a hand on her hip. 

  
  


“With all due respect Queen… uh -”

 

“Queen Ansria S Rium,” Dax interjected. 

 

“With all due respect Queen Ansria, don’t you think that if I knew what I was doing here, I would at least know where  _ here  _ is?” I replied, letting out a huff of frustration. All this for curiosity, and now I didn’t have breakfast. 

 

Ansria’s eyes turned red, and she whirled to face Dax, who met her gaze head on. “You knew she was coming, so what is she doing here?” 

 

“That’s the thing, Your Majesty. The book only told me that she would be arriving. After she does, there’s nothing. It’s like a blind spot.” He said quietly, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Well  _ clek _ ,” she said, and I furrowed my brows at the repeated use of the strange word. She turned back to me, and looked me over once. “You can stay for the day. Ryke can keep an eye on you. Then you’re going home, and you’re not coming back. Is that clear?” 

 

I nodded furiously, and she tapped at a device that looked like a phone, but much more high tech, before a screen projected into the air and she began to speak at it. “Magnolia? Get Eloria. We need to talk.”

 

And that’s everything. I have vague recollections of passing conversations with the boys from Earth, and meeting the Prince, but then, nothing. So, maybe it was a dream. Maybe it was a normal day, and I imagined the whole thing. I don’t know. But what I do know, is that I want to find out. I want to go back.

 

Ismattur, here I come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates like... once a month.


End file.
